Infested terran
Infested terrans (a.k.a. infested humans)Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. are a breed of zerg created when the zerg infest a terran with a hyper-evolutionary virus.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Many infested terrans were used as powerful suicide bombers.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Purpose of Infestation The zerg believed they needed the use of psionic powers to defeat the protoss. The terrans were the only species they discovered with psionic potential powerful enough to help them achieve victory.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, most terrans aren't psychic, and even those that are, are not necessarily genetically compatible (meaning they would lose their intelligence and any psionic powers).Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. Most infested terrans, being failures, were used as disposable drones. As of 2503, Kerrigan solved the problem of infested terran sentience, and could reliably create them. She would use some as her consorts and generals. However, she later came to rely on powerful s called brood mothers instead.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Effects of Infestation ]] An infested terran is created when a terran is infected with the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. The victim usually loses most of their intelligence and sanity, as their mind becomes consumed by the zerg.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4 Most become stronger,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. faster, tougher, and develop the ability to burrow, as well as other typical zerg traits (the ability to quickly heal wounds, psionic sensitivity, and so forth). In addition, many infested terrans can explode, sacrificing themselves in a splash of toxic fluid. The resulting explosion has a ten meter radius, a large shockwave and can destroy small structures.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. In appearance, an infested terran looks "as if it had been redesigned by a madman who had too many spare parts left over from a variety of species." Growths and tentacles extrude from the body, with ruptured, sunken-in features and festering skin, albeit covered with carapace. Types Before and during the Great War, as well as the following , most infested terrans acted as suicide bombers.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). March 31, 1998Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). November 30, 1998 Most were created from infesting command centers, which would then release the s. By the Second Great War, the zerg had developed new strains. One wore CMC Powered Combat Suit and carried gauss rifles. This strain, spawned by the infestor, had a short duration.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Infestors are known to swallow infested terrans and regurgitate this strain later.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Infestor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Other strains relied on claws. During the conflict, various infested colonists were infested as well,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. and could be spawned through various means, often in large numbers from infested colonist huts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. They could spawn in large numbers from cocoons popped by a very large queen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. The heavily mutated aberration was developed by the war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. They were spawned in essentially identical manners to the infested colonists. Other Types of Infested Terrans *Infested SCV pilot (concept art only) *Infested scientist (concept art only) *Mutate Similar Types of Infestation *Roverlisk (infested dog breed) **Old Blue *Atticus Carpenter (cerebrate) *Ruom (infested protoss/hybrid) Experiments Infested terrans have been the subject of many experiments by both terrans and zerg. Even the protoss have taken to experimenting on them. Zerg Experiments The zerg were successful in acquiring Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost who had been a member of the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The Overmind left her with the majority of her spirit, and she retained her intelligence and even some of her humanity.Overmind: "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no Zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. According to Captain Jon Dyre, a type of infested terran was used on Ursa, where infestation would leave them upon death and even appear normal while still infested. However, it should be noted that Dyre was under intense psychological stress at the time, and, upon his return to Ursa, lost his mind completely. Kerrigan's Experiments The Queen of Blades developed an interest in recreating the experiment which created her sometime after the end of the Brood War. While she did not believe she could perfectly duplicate the results of her own change, which she considered "perfect", she still sought another infested terran such as herself hoping to get "close". Although she specifically sought out psychic terrans, most of her subjects were non-psionic. Her experiments were usually a failure, resulting in defects in intelligence and even mobility. She and a cerebrate believed the problem was a genetic compatibility issue, and the rare terrans who are compatible could result in another creature such as herself, albeit less powerful. The experiments were important enough to keep Kerrigan from engaging in combat with her enemies. Kerrigan's experiments finally succeeded with ex-mercenary and (former) crime lord, Ethan Stewart in 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. although he was less "perfect" than herself, since she didn't want to create a rival. She intended to make him her consort. He quickly became one of her troop leaders.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. ]] Kerrigan's experiments continued into the Second Great War. She infested some of the inhabitants of the "refugee world" of Meinhoff. There, the plague spread very quickly, and powerful aberrations (particularly large, bloated infested terrans) emerged, but the infested colonists fell prey to the high UV of Meinhoff's star during the day. Raynor's Raiders eventually defeated the plague.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Agrian refugees left Meinhoff as carriers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. Dr. Ariel Hanson, the refugees' liaison with Raynor's Raiders, began working on an unlikely cure. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Oubreak (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. They settled on Haven but there was another outbreak; the protoss detected the infection and attacked. The outbreak was contained by quickly isolating the infected colonists.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] The outbreak swept through the Haven colony and was spread by virophages. Raynor's Raiders stopped outbreak by purging the infected colony bases.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Hanson, meanwhile, had locked herself in the lab, desperately trying to work out a cure for the infestation. Raynor went in there and discovered that she had been infested. Dr. Hanson was still self-aware, even asking for death after being defeated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. Reanimation Kaloth, a zerg cerebrate who survived Kerrigan's purge of the cerebrates, conducted its own experiment of infesting humans as leaders. It acquired the corpse of former United Earth Directorate Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov and reanimated it, creating Infested Stukov. Stukov was able to interact with remnants of the old Terran Confederacy, who were engaging in high-tech research, including experimentation on infested terrans such as Morik.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. Stukov was put in charge of a weak brood on Braxis,Taldarin: It is fortunate that Stukov is not yet at his full power. Their wretched creatures are not as potent as they could be. Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. a world he was already familiar with. Stukov was captured by a protoss and terran task force, led by Jim Raynor and Taldarin, who subjected him to an experiment of their own; they used protoss-devised nanites to reverse the infestation process, resulting in a living (and presumably fully human) Alexei Stukov.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Terran Experiments The Terran Confederacy stored ardeon crystals tainted with zerg spores deep within the Jacobs Installation. Years later, a deserting soldier tried to steal the crystals, and discovered to his dismay that mere contact with a tainted crystal would quickly transform a terran into an infested terran. He was trapped within the facility.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Remnant members of the Terran Confederacy worked at a secret facility on a means of "restoring faculties in Infested Terrans" and created Morik, a terran they performed horrible experiments on. They also studied a method of reanimating the dead using zerg infestation techniques. Significantly, one reanimated human, Infested Stukov, appeared in their facility. Along with studying the possibility of offspring from infested humans, a few files on such experiments were found; *"Zerg/Human Genome Manipulation." *"Saving Human Mental Faculties In Zerg/Human Hybridization Experiments." *"Reanimation Using Zerg Infestation Techniques." *"Offspring of Infested Humans." (Top secret file) The data was sold to the black market by the Kimeran Pirates. Most of the above experiments, including the possibility of offspring, had little to no chance of success. (Offspring of such unions, if they could even be created, would be dangerous captives and "irredeemably unbiddable.")Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Mutates "]] "Mutate" is a term used for an infested terran whose intelligence has been preserved through the use of terran-devised nanites. A terran force captured a small zerg brood during the and forged mutates to be used against the zerg. These mutates were taken into the service of the Alliance.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4 Protoss Experiments The protoss are more interested in destroying infested terrans or reversing the process which created them than using them. To this end, the protoss developed a "radical nanotech serum" which could be used on infested terrans such as Infested Stukov. The serum was successfully administered to Stukov, who was freed from his infestation. Xel'Naga Experiments A five-part xel'naga device had the potential of reversing the infestation of Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk led a combined Raynor's Raiders/Terran Dominion force to Char, activating the device and restoring Kerrigan's humanity.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit StarCraft I StarCraft: Ghost ]] Infested terrans appear as enemies in some ''StarCraft: Ghost preview videos. They explode much like their StarCraft counterparts. Infested marines were also available (as a playable character class). Concept art depicted infested scientists and infested SCV pilots as well. StarCraft II Infested terrans have appeared in StarCraft II as units produced by the infestor. The original suicide bomber concept was replaced in gameplay by the baneling. In the singleplayer, infested terrans were effectively divided between infested colonists and infested marines. Unlike their multiplayer counterparts, neither had timed lives and attacked through close and long ranges respectively. Known Infested Terrans :Main article: Infested terran characters Advanced Infested Terrans All of these infested terrans have kept their sapience, although not necessarily their sanity. *Samir Duran (exact species and even whether or not he was actually infested are in dispute) *Eschueta the Wicked (mercenary leader) *Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades *Morik (infestation held in check by nanites) *Sistask (mutate, infestation held in check by nanites) *Ethan Stewart (infested by Kerrigan to be her consort) *Alexei Stukov (infested and reincarnated by Kaloth, later uninfested by nanites) Mindless Infested Terrans *Sandin Forst *Godard *Amanda Haley (later became a unique organism, Izsha) *Henderson *Brutus Jensen *Ghandi Ryan *Liberty Ryan *Jakk *Rastin Other Jackson Hauler and Ariel Hanson have appeared as infested terrans, but only in rendered null concept art and B canon respectively. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Infested terrans Category:Zerg breeds